OS  Première consultation
by Nathy91
Summary: OS concours Fantasmes de DAL Une Bella de 25 ans qui n'en peut plus de sa Virginité, Adore jouer les voyeuses et la lingerie Osée.


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Première consultation**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°00000000000000°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Première consultation**

Je m'appelle Bella j'ai 25 ans, et je n'en peux plus de ma virginité qui me rend dingue, j'habite une petite ville où tout le monde connait tout le monde donc impossible de se lâcher de s'éclater, j'étouffe.

Mon père étant en plus le Shérif du comté je suis encore moins libre que mes camarades, je travaille chez les Newton où l'on trouve tout type de matériel de randonnée et camping, il faut être dingue entre nous pour aimer camper dans un coin aussi humide que l'état de Washington, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

De temps en temps le vendredi soir je vais jusqu'à Port Angeles pour voir un film, faire les boutiques même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je me suis trouvé une passion secrète les sous vêtements osés comme l'aurai dit ma grand-mère, j'aime voir mon corps dans une guêpière armée de bas résilles, de talons larges je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

**Flash back**

Il m'était même arrivée de me masturber dans la cabine d'essayage juste en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, un jour je m'étais trompée de taille j'appelais donc la vendeuse mais elle ne répondait pas, alors je sortais doucement à sa recherche, elle était dans la réserve, j'aurai du signaler ma présence mais ….

Les bruits qui émanaient de cet endroits m'intriguaient, elle était assise les jambes ouvertes sur des cartons, un homme aux cheveux blonds la tête plongée entre ses cuisses lui professant une divine torture buccale. Je glissais ma main sous mon string, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher c'était si tentant de les voir prendre tant de plaisir, l'homme se redressait gouttait la poitrine généreuse de cette rouquine aux courbes parfaites, Victoria était son prénom, elle appréciait les actions de son partenaire aux cris et gémissements de plaisir qu'elle dégageait, puis il la prit entant dans son intimité sans faire de détails il y allait franco, faisant vriller et crier encore plus fort cette tigresse, il la bâillonnait de sa bouche, lui rappelant qu'ils pouvaient être entendu.

J'atteignais l'orgasme du bout de mes doigts, me pourléchant les doigts pour ne pas laisser de traces, j'étais trop occupé à les observer que je n'avais pas entendu l'arrivée d'une personne dans mon dos, elle se raclait la gorge pour me faire remarquer que je n'étais pas seule. Ce qui me fit sursauter, et alerta par la même occasion le couple dans la réserve. Qui ne mit pas longtemps à en ressortir les bras chargé de cartons.

**« Désolée je cherchais une vendeuse pour me conseiller pour la taille, mais personne ne répondait alors…. »**

**« Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier bien sur, vous cherchez souvent les gens en petite tenue les doigts dans le slip ? »**

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre, rouge de honte je baissais la tête, quand la rouquine me sauva de cette posture inconfortable.

**« Venez mademoiselle je vais vous conseiller. »**

Elle m'entrainait jusqu'à ma cabine d'essayage, et me chuchotait

**« Merci, il était moins une, vous avez apprécié le spectacle ? Merci pour votre discrétion envers la patronne ça mérite une bonne remise. »**

Elle me faisait un clin d'œil et un grand sourire, ressortant avec les articles que j'avais pris et elle revenait avec d'autres que j'avais vu mais pas du tout dans mon budget.

**« Essayez ceux là ils seront parfait, je vous retrouve en caisse. »**

Ils étaient vraiment fabuleux, me seyaient bien mieux encore, elle avait le coup d'œil, je devais sortir de ma cachette j'avais peur de recroiser cette femme froide, qui m'avait surprise, mes jambes tremblaient encore un peu j'étais encore plus blanche que d'habitude, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine je reprenais mon souffle pour me calmer un peu et j'ouvrais le rideau, la voie était libre, j'avais deux options tout poser et m'enfuir ou bien passer en caisse et voir la suite.

**« Alors ? Vous avez aimé vous voir dedans ? »**

**« Oui mais c'est mon banquier qui ne le verra pas du même œil. »**

**« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je passe les articles en tarifs vente au personnel soit 50% de remise, en plus des soldes actuelles, c'est honnête non ? »**

**« Votre petit ami sera content de vous voir dedans il n'y résistera pas, je peux vous l'assurer. »**

**« Pour ça faut-il encore en avoir un. »**

**« Ne me dites pas que belle comme vous êtes vous n'avez pas de petit ami ? »**

**« Hélas non je n'en ai toujours pas trouvé, je dois les faire fuir ? »**

**« Oh je suis sur de pouvoir arranger ça, ce n'est pas un problème, vous avez quelque chose de prévu le weekend prochain ? »**

**« Non, mais laissez tomber je ne suis pas sur que….. »**

**« Voici mon numéro en cas de besoin sinon rendez-vous devant la Bella Italia vendredi à 21h30, vous ne le regretterez pas, c'est quoi votre prénom mademoiselle Swan ? »**

**« Bella, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »**

**« Grâce à votre carte de fidélité c'est écris dessus, 40$ s'il vous plait Bella. »**

**« Heu oui. »**

Je lui tendais ma carte bancaire elle me la rendait avec sa carte de visite et le rendez-vous noté au dos, je la remerciais en mettant le tout dans mon sac et regagnais ma camionnette. Je ne mettais pas le contact de suite toujours troublée par les derniers événements, revoyant ce couple enlacé, à cette proposition qu'elle m'avait faite, après tout pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi j'avais bien le droit de goûter au fruit défendu, pouvoir enfin avoir un partenaire avec qui je pourrais avoir des corps à corps rien que d'y penser je me sentais de nouveau humide, je resserrais mes cuisses, pour me calmer.

De toutes façons il était tant d'avancer et ce n'était pas à Forks que je trouverais la personne pour cela, aucun ne valait le coup et encore moins ce pot de colle de Jacob. Surtout depuis que je l'avais éconduis devant ses copains de la Push il avait profité de la rupture de Sam et Leah pour consoler cette dernière.

**Fin du Flash back**

J'étais arrivée avec un peu d'avance, tout en me demandant pourquoi j'étais là, ma camionnette en retrait me permettant de voir sans être trop vue, j'étais une irrémédiable voyeuse dans mon genre. Je me repassais les pour et contre de ma présence à cette soirée, la liste des « pour » était plus longue que les « contre » mais j'hésitais encore, j'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque l'on frappait à ma vitre.

**« S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous avance un peu votre véhicule que je puisse entrer le mien derrière ? »**

**« Oui bien sur excusez-moi je me suis mise en plein milieu. »**

**« Merci comme ça je ne serai pas en retard pour une fois. »**

Humm cet homme était une bombe atomique, sa voix, ses yeux émeraude, son sourire, ses lèvres fines, je regardais dans mon rétroviseur son corps élancé me mettait en appétit, je devais me ressaisir et fermer la bouche, avant de passer pour une parfaite idiote, et avancer mon tas de ferraille. Il se garait et se retournait pour me remercier en passant à ma hauteur, je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire, je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux, lorsque que je m'apercevais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un groupe de personne devant le point de rendez-vous qui était aussi le mien je ne réfléchissais plus à ce qui était bien ou mal, je sortais enfin de mon pick-up en leur direction, Victoria me reconnu et vint à ma rencontre, elle me présentait au groupe.

**« Voici Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, James que tu as déjà rencontré et Edward. Je vous présente Bella. »**

**« Bonsoir, je ne suis pas sur de retenir tous les prénoms du premier coup mais je vais essayer. »**

**« Bon eh bien tout le monde étant là on va pouvoir aller faire plus ample connaissance à l'intérieur, non ? »**

**« Oui Victoria tu as raison, Edward heureux que tu sois là à l'heure pour une fois. »**

**« Eh ! James tu me cherches mais c'est grâce à Bella qui a bien voulu me faire un peu de place. »**

L'intérieur se composait de plusieurs pièces, un restaurant en façade, un bar dans le fond et une piste de danse où je suivais Victoria et les autres, le grand balaise prenait la commande des boissons je m'étais calqué sur le choix des autres Mojitos avaient elles dit en cœur, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'ai vite appris à apprécier peut-être un peu trop, moi qui avec un panaché étais ivre, là c'était le grand délire j'arrivais à danser sans me soucier des regards moqueurs.

Victoria et Alice allaient se repoudrer le nez, j'en profitais pour me rafraîchir moi aussi, l'alcool et la danse, me donnaient chaud mais pas moins que les billes émeraude qui me brûlaient la peau.

**« Alors Bella tu le trouves comment Edward ? »**

**« Pas mal du tout à vrai dire mais, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. »**

**« Comment ça ? Mais ça saute aux yeux, depuis que nous sommes entrés il te dévore des yeux, t'en as de la chance ma belle. »**

Répondit Alice, pendant que Victoria était au téléphone.

**« Ah tu crois ? Tu sais je suis novice je n'ai jamais eue de petit ami à part à la maternelle, un bisou sur la joue. »**

Victoria referma son portable, s'approcha de moi et me dit.

**« Ma belle on va s'occuper de toi et là je peux te dire que t'as un bol pas possible car notre Edward est un véritable gentleman. »**

**« Bella t'es une extra terrestre où quoi ? Vierge encore à ton âge ? Tu vas en avoir des choses à rattraper. »**

**« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Alice fais confiance au docteur, il est très bien placé pour ses choses là. »**

**« Oui je sais Vic. Dommage que Jasper, n'ai pas le même métier, je m'amuserai comme une petite folle. »**

Je les écoutais tout en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire comme travail ? Docteur avaient-elles dit ?

**« Bella, allé viens on y retourne, j'ai soif moi. Et si on tarde trop James va se demander à quoi on joue. »**

**« Les filles dites moi il fait quoi comme boulot E… »**

**« T'inquiète pas ma belle tu vas vite le savoir.»**

Je n'eus même pas eu le temps de redemander que déjà mon apollon se dirigea vers moi un verre à la main.

**« Tien Bella c'est pour toi. »**

**« Merci, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable je risque de ne pas voir la fin de la soirée à ce rythme. »**

**« Tu sais on ne vit qu'une fois alors laisse-toi aller. »**

Je prenais le verre en buvais une gorgée, le posais sur la table et au moment où je me retournais il était le visage collé au mien ses lèvre en accord parfait avec les miennes, elles étaient aussi douces que je me l'imaginai. Je sentais les papillons de mon bas ventre m'envahir, c'était si bon ce contact, sa langue caressais mes lèvres, mes dents, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui autorisais, nos langues se livraient une danse envoûtante son goût de menthe et d'alcool m'enivrait.

A bout de souffle, nous avions dû rompre notre baiser pour enchaîner derechef, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce contact, ses mains parcourant mes formes, les miennes en faisaient de même.

**« Eh si nous allions ailleurs ? Tu veux bien ? »**

**« Oui, mais je ne suis pas en état de conduire. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon cabinet est à deux pas on y sera bien rien que tous les deux. »**

**« Ah tu consultes à toutes heures ? Cher docteur de mon cœur. »**

**« Oh oui, alors les filles ont encore trop parlées, que t'ont-elles dit exactement ? »**

**« Pas grand-chose elles n'ont pas voulu développer, alors c'est quoi ta spécialité ? »**

**« Tu vas vite le découvrir. »**

**« Elles m'ont dis la même chose. »**

Il m'embrassait encore et j'adorais ça ses caresses avaient éveillées mon corps tout entier j'étais affamée comme jamais je ne l'avais encore été. Il déposait sa veste sur mes épaules, m'encerclait la taille, je me laissais guider vers cette destination inconnue avec un homme que je voulais connaitre plus que tout au monde, j'étais sur un petit nuage.

Il sortait un trousseau de clés, ouvrait une petite porte où était noté Docteur Edward Cullen, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en lire plus que déjà il me faisait entrer en verrouillant derrière nous. La pièce était plongée dans le noir il y faisait bon, nous nous embrassions, nous caressions avec encore plus de hargne qu'à la Bella Italia. Il faisait glisser la veste de mes épaules au sol, je bombais le torse écrasant ma poitrine sur le sien.

**« Apprend-moi Edward, oui apprend-moi à faire l'amour, sois mon professeur mon guide du plaisir, je m'offre à toi, tout entière tu me rends folle je n'en peux plus de ma sainte pureté, qui m'empêche de devenir une femme pour de vraie. »**

Je sentais un sourire naître sur ses lèvres posées sur ma carotide.

**« Tu es vierge ? Je ne peux le croire tu es si désirable comment ce peut-il ? »**

**« Il y a des choses inexplicables, embrasse-moi, apprend-moi, prend-moi avec douceur et fermeté, je veux vibrer et te sentir au plus profond de moi. »**

**« Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu es ma toute première vierge et j'en suis honoré. Je vais commencer par ma spécialité. »**

**« Humm je vais enfin tout savoir. »**

Il finissait de m'ôter ma chemisette laissant le haut de ma guêpière à sa vue il délogeait un à un mes obus, les malaxant**,** les léchant**,** les mordillant**,** les pressant**,** tous ses traitement m'arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir.

**« OHH EDDWAARRRRRRRDDD OHHH OUIIIII »**

Il souriait de me voir aussi réactive je déboutonnais sa chemise, qu'il faisait glisser au sol laissant son torse musclé à ma vue, je me mordais les lèvres il était parfait**,** ni trop**,** ni trop peu**,** tout comme je me l'imaginais, ses mains faisaient glisser le bout de tissu qui me servait de jupe, me laissant en petite tenue avec mes bas résilles**,** ma guêpière bleue et noir.

**« Tu es vraiment fabuleusement belle, viens ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire. »**

Je le suivais confiante**,** il me prenait la main et m'emmenait dans la pièce suivante, il allumait une légère lumière**,** me faisait patienter**,** j'entendais la boucle de sa ceinture et un bruit sourd de tissu fouler le sol.

**« Nous sommes à égalité, viens monte je te tiens assied-toi et laisse-toi aller. »**

Je m'exécutais**,** ses mains me faisaient m'adosser au dossier qui était assez incliné**,** il caressait mes pieds**,** mes chevilles**,** mes mollets, c'était sensuel et bon mes papillons s'étaient envolés laissant place à la lave qui envahissait mon corps tout entier. Il glissait ma jambe dans un étrier et recommençait ses caresses avec ma deuxième jambes**,** je me retrouvais semi allongée**,** les cuisses ouvertes les jambes en l'air totalement offertes et surexcitées. Il écartait la ficelle de mon string sur le coté**,** son souffle entre mes jambes**,** ses doigts jouaient avec mon bouton de rose tendu et sensible à chaque effleurement qu'il effectuait désormais du bout de sa langue, il arrachait mon string qui le gênait, je gémissais**,** mon bassin se soulevait, mes seins tout gonflés**,** mes pointes étaient toutes dures. Il introduisait maintenant un doigt dans ma fente, je m'étais déjà donner du plaisir ainsi mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi profond et si bon, j'étais à bout de souffle je sentais mon vagin se resserrer sur ses doigts je me sentais fondre mon cœur palpitait fort très fort dans ma poitrine j'avais eu un orgasme phénoménal, il se relevait , tendait la main et attrapait un objet métallique qui brillait sous la faible luminosité je n'avais pas pu garder mes yeux clos, lorsque le contact de sa peau sur moi était rompu.

**« Que fais-tu ? C'est quoi ce truc ? »**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais consulté un gynécologue ? »**

Je rougissais, et réalisait que c'était sa spécialisation, pas étonnant qu'il avait su me donner autant de plaisir juste du bout de ses doigts et de sa langue si douce, je répondais d'un simple mouvement négatif de la tête.

**« Ah eh bien voici tu vas avoir ta première consultation. »**

Il glissait en moi un spéculum qu'il écartait**,** à l'aide d'une petite lampe il observait mon intimité sous toutes les coutures, j'étais gênée ne savais pas quoi faire, il passait un petit bâtonnet avec un coton à son extrémité qu'il frottait ensuite sur des lamelles de verre**,** y pulvérisait un produit et les glissait dans une enveloppe.

**« Voilà ton osculation est maintenant terminée je vais pouvoir passer à la phase suivante maintenant. »**

Il était à ma droite faisait descendre le fauteuil à la hauteur de son boxer, où trônais une bosse importante formée par son érection, mes gestes étaient maladroits**,** il me guidait posant ma main sur son boxer, je tirais assez vite sur le tissu qui m'empêchait de voir et d'accéder à son sexe, qui était long**,** large**,** dur**,** tendu à son maximum**,** je me pourléchais les lèvres, j'avais envie de la goûter comme je l'avais vu faire dans les films**,** j'imaginais que son sexe était un délicieux sucre d'orge que je suçais**,** léchais**,** mordillais doucement**,** l'aspirant de plus en plus en plus au fond de ma bouche allant jusqu'à ma gorge c'était si bon, ma bouche était pleine j'allais et venais sur sa longueur**,** mes mains malaxaient ses bourses bien fermes.

**« HUMM BELLLAAA OHHH OUIII CONNTINNUUUEEE PLUS VITE OHHHH »**

Sa queue crachait quelques gouttes de spermes chauds au goût divin, j'en voulais plus**,** encore plus**,** j'accélérais mes va-et-vient et il finissait par lâcher des jets bien plus important de son nectar dans ma bouche je m'en délectais**,** ce qui l'étonnait et lui plaisait beaucoup. Il m'embrassait**,** se goûtant par la même occasion sur ma langue**,** ses mains dans mon dos**,** il dénouait ma guêpière me mettant totalement à nue**,** ses caresses allaient de mon cou à mon ventre plat**,** traçant des cercles autour de mon nombril, il jouait avec mes nerfs**,** il voulait se faire désirer**,** me faire patienter alors que son désir était déjà bien plus que visible.

**« Quelle impatiente tu fais ? Nous avons toute la nuit et bien plus encore si tu le désires. »**

Mon visage s'illuminait à ses mots, je l'embrassais encore plus fort, mais mon envie de lui était de plus en plus forte et j'étais malgré les orgasmes atteints toujours vierge. J'avais le partenaire idéal pour remédier à cela.

Il sortait mes jambes des étriers, rallongeant le dossier et relevant une partie au niveau des jambes, la table était large mains bon il ne fallait pas trop s'écarter au risque de se retrouver le nez par terre. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés une couleur sombre attisée par le désir. Je le voyais prendre quelque chose dans un des tiroirs je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et me mordais les lèvres lorsque je compris.

**« Un préservatif, je suppose que tu n'as pas de mode de contraception, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qui pourrais arriver sans précautions, de plus même si je n'ai pas eu de rapports non protégés depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas encore refais de tests je te promets de les refaire. »**

**« Oui c'est sur il vaut mieux être prudent. Mais maintenant fais de moi une femme digne de ce nom. »**

Il se jetait sur mes lèvres me faisant basculer, traçant des sillons sur mon corps incandescent, sa bouche titillaient mes pointes**,** ses doigts**,** ma féminité très humide**,** j'écartais ma jambe pour lui en faciliter l'accès, sa bouche retrouvait le chemin de mon plaisir**,** mes mains caressaient son corps, ses muscles bandés et son membre tendu, il revenait m'embrasser s'installant entres mes jambes**,** son sexe a l'entrée de ma fente j'étais prête à le recevoir en moi , il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens**,** m'observait attendant mon autorisation, que je lui donnais sans attendre.

Doucement il s'enfonçait en moi, il ne bougeait pas trop me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, il continuait lentement sa progression, toujours noyé dans mes prunelles cramoisies de ce feu qui me dévorait. Il revenait en arrière pour mieux replonger dans mon antre, je me sentais emplie de bonheur et cette sensation était mêlée de plaisir et de légère douleur j'étais enfin libérée de ma pureté et avec le plus parfait des hommes ce qui me rendais heureuse d'avoir attendu si longtemps, car ses va-et-vient en moi étaient si intenses, si magiques.

**« OOOOHHHHH EDDDDWWARRRDD OUIIIII ENCOOOOOREEEEEEEEE ARRRRRRRGGGG ! »**

**« OHHH BELLAA JEE VIENNNNNNNNSSSSS TROPPPPPPP BONNN OURRGGG ! »**

Mon sexe se contractait autour du sien, nos souffles étaient erratiques, nous nous embrassions il restait en moi, caressant mon corps recouvert de sueur.

**« Bella j'espère que…. »**

**« Edward tu es merveilleux je n'aurais jamais aucuns remords d'avoir attendu ce moment pour l'avoir fait avec toi. Même si le réveil risque d'être dur je préfère ne pas y penser je suis bien ici dans tes bras, embrasse-moi.»**

Il s'exécutait et nous recommencions à refaire l'amour après qu'il ait remis un nouveau préservatif, je ne sais plus combien il dût en utiliser mais j'étais comblée et heureuse d'avoir découvert l'amour avec lui.

**POV EDWARD quelques semaines plus tard**

Victoria avait eu raison d'insister pour que je sois présent à cette fameuse soirée, je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Grâce à elle j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, nous ne nous quittions plus.

Elle avait même acceptée de venir travailler avec moi, comme secrétaire médicale nous en cherchions une depuis un petit moment car entre les patients d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui partageaient le cabinet dans leurs spécialités de Kinésithérapeute et infirmière, nous avions du mal à nous occuper de toutes les démarches en plus des consultations.

Elle avait à donner son compte à son ancien poste, et pour lui éviter de faire trop de route dans son Pick-up elle s'était installée chez moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle aurait encore envie de partager ma vie mais j'espérais que ce soit pour toujours.

**Donc mon OS N°2 est terminé. C'est un Happy end, Il est plus soft que le 1****er**** « Entre deux Etages » mais il faut bien varier les plaisirs non ?**

**Qui va aller consulter son gynéco ?**

**Ne me dites pas que cette chaise de torture ne vous a jamais donné de drôles d'idées ?**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Une petite Rewiev sur la petite bulle bleue.**

**Kiss A+ Nathy**


End file.
